If you could change your fate, would you?
by silentbluerider
Summary: what would happen if Sally actually had the balls to defy the gods and prepare her son?
1. prologue

**i don't own percy jackson and the olympians... =(**

**Prologue:**

Sally looked at her son, 'how could someone so small and innocent be the destruction of Olympus?'

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Despite what the gods and mortals thought, Sally wasn't 100% human/mortal. In fact her father was Oceanus, the titan of the sea. Her mother on the other hand had been a half-blood of minor parentage, a daughter of Boreas, god of winds.

Since her mother had known the dangers of a half-blood she trained Sally since childhood. After her death, Sally denounced her parentage and posed as a human; it was the best decision of her life. No more fear of monsters and gods finding her, no perilous journeys to win their favor, nothing, just peace or so she thought.

Then he came, Poseidon. She tried not to draw attention from the gods for so long, but in the end it was futile. Despite trying to ignore his 'wooing', she fell for him. But then, the best and worst thing happened; her son was conceived. It was wonderful at first; finally a family she had yearned for so long, until she realized the danger that awaited her baby.

A prophesy, a FUCKING prophesy was the bombshell Poseidon dropped after her baby boy's birth. It marked her son as a threat to Olympus, more precisely Zeus. With this in mind, she picked her son and packed her bags. She would be dammed if she was letting her son become a plaything for the fates. After all who said the future was set in stone?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Four year old Perseus Jackson was an intelligent child. He knew something was going on with his mom. She kept encouraging him to be the best; but why?

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Four year old Perseus "Percy" Jackson, lived in Tokyo, japan with his mother. He knew he wasn't native born not only from his looks, but also the way he could manipulate water to do whatever he into wanted. Whenever he asked why the water listened to him, his mother would change the conversation. It wasn't until he was 8 years old, that he got an answer.

It was on the day of his graduation, that his mother graced him with an answer. He had just gotten his 9th degree black belt, and was hoping to get some sushi that his mother told him to pack his bags. They were leaving Tokyo…

After getting on the plane to Greece, his mother told him of his heritage. She explained how they came to live in japan and why they were leaving. Apparently she was taking him to Greece to learn of his heritage and prepare for his future. She didn't want him to die, she wished with all her heart that none of this happened to him but, alas, it could not be. The least she could do was get him ready and let him know what to expect.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Plz, look after my son"

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

In Greece, life was starting to turn around for young Percy. He finally felt he belong, the language was easy, his dyslexia didn't bother him in fact it helped him a little. The culture felt like a breath of fresh air to him. He was finally home.

Sally felt nervous; she just couldn't relax knowing she was in the birth place of **them. **Even though she didn't want to be here, she had to; there was no way she was leaving her baby boy alone in this world without protection. If she could, she would make Zeus leave her baby alone, but for now she would content herself by screwing up his plans.

"Mom, why are you smiling like that?"

"Hmmm? Never mind sweetie, just having unpleasant thoughts. I'm going to leave for a few days, so you're going to stay over at Nikita's ok? I'll be back soon, be good ok?"

"Where are you going? Can I come? Is it about 'you-know-what?' "

"No sweetie, and almost, I'm getting you a surprise, ok you're going to like it. Now be good, I'll be back soon love you" … door slams. "Wait, mom….. Sigh. Fine bye"

Sigh. 'Sorry baby but there is no way I'm leaving you without protection. I know I'm not going to like this but he's the only one I trust with you. I know he's going to cherish you, I just home I'm not wrong.'


End file.
